Matsukaze Tenma
Matsukaze Tenma (松風天馬) is the new protagonist of Inazuma Eleven GO (anime), playing as a midfielder for Raimon. Appearance Tenma has light brown hair shaped like whirls of wind and has a big steel blue eyes. He isn't shown to wear any casual clothes yet, though it can be seen that he wears his sleeptime clothing which is blue with white stripes before he goes to sleep. Also when he was young it can be seen that he wears a red shirt with long yellow sleeves with blue pants. Though in the anime opening, he wears a dark pink shirt instead with white shorts. Personality He is shown to be a nice and caring person, usually happy, willingly to help the ones in need and wanting to protect his teammates. Matsukaze is usually energetic, standing up for what is right. He is also seen to be a dog lover. His love for soccer started when, ten years prior to the series, Gouenji saved his life. With this Matsukaze has been very passionate about the sport, and his personality towards it can be compared towards Endou's as equally as passionate and high-spirited. Best attributes Optimistic, stands up for what he belives in, friendly, eager, never distrusts anyone, has a unique "healing" qualities that he shares with Endou and Fideo, and also a soccer freak like Endou. Worst attributes Sometimes working too hard that he hurts himself but doesn't care, which makes him extremly similar to Endou. History Prior to GO Ten years before the start of Inazuma Eleven GO, Tenma was living in Okinawa with his family and, one day, saw a young dog in danger of dying due to being trapped in some wood boards. He hurried to help it but tripped while running away, risking himself because of the boards nearly crashing on him. In that moment, Gouenji Shuuya saw him and using his soccer ball, saved him. Tenma ended up keeping the soccer ball, which had the Raimon symbol drawn on it, and the dog, which he named Sasuke, and now lives with him. Childhood In the bonus game ending of Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!!, a young Matsukaze Tenma is shown to be playing around with his dog, Sasuke, and is also helped by the Inazuma KFC on playing soccer. After practicing, he suddenly meets Sorano Aoi for the first time and both of them are childhood friends. It can be noted that after he was saved by Gouenji Shuuya, he started to practice dribbling the ball, and that he Sorano Aoi after this event, who became close friends during their childhood. Plot Inazuma Eleven GO Because of what happened when he was a kid, Tenma grew up to love soccer and practiced dribbling hard alone, hoping to be able to join the soccer team of Raimon not because of the school's soccer reputation. Tenma currently lives by himself, renting a room in Aki's manor. He joined Raimon School because of the symbol drawn on the soccer ball that saved him, and wanting to join the soccer club even though he seemed to not know how popular it was, being surprised at the size of the new club room. During his first day at the new school, he met Tsurugi Kyousuke, who had just beaten Raimon's second team, standing up against him and ending up first on a one-on-one match with him, revealing an unfinished Keshin and then, on a match with them against Kuro no Kishidan after their arrival. In the end of Episode 008 (GO) he learned his first hissatsu and he revealed his desire to meet the man who saved him in the past in Holy Road tournament. During His first match in Holy Road Tournament he and Raimon played against Tengawara´s school and at first he was doubting of Shindou because he wasn´t sure he was gonna play seriously but when Shindou did Kami no Takuto, Matsukaze, Shindou and Shinsuke declared they were gonna win that match and made the pass to Shindou for him to score, but later Hideki from Tengawara scored with his Keshin hissatsu. At the end of the first period he was encouraged by the words of Coach Endou and his attitude managed Sangoku to see how real football was played and he helped stop Falco Wing with his unknown power thus resulting with Shindou scoring with Harmonics. In the next days he was seen training with the rest of the team for the match against Mannouzaka but was surprised when he saw Minamisawa leave the team and told Endou that he should let Tsurugi play. Then Kurama told him that opposing the Fiftth Sector will ruin their soccer and Endou told Him that he needed to make an important decision. The day of the match he replied to Endou that he will bring real soccer back no matter what and was threathened by Kurama that he will impede them for ruining the little soccer they have. At the match he was surprised that Tsrugi scored an auto goal and was decided to score a goal, but Mannouzaka´s rough plays made them suffer and he almost got an injury but was sa ved in time by Tsurugi and with him joining them they score the first goal, but when Tsurugi tried to score another goal with his Death Sword it was blocked by Mannouzaka´s goalkeeper keshin and passed to Mitsuyoshi that scored a goal with his keshin´s hissatsu, at second period when all their hopes were lost the rest of the Raimon members started playing seriously he was glad that the team won at the end 3-2. When the team knows that Teikoku is their next rival they decide that they need to use their hissatsu tactic but the only problem is that no one could kick the shot so he decided to look for Tsurugi only to find out that he can´t play because the Fifth Sector will retire the money for his brother operation. Depressed in the training Endou told him that he trained a powerful shot to be the kicker in Ultimate Thunder. At the match first the things were even for both teams Kidou gave the order for the team to win and were beaten around and when Tsurugi came he was the first one to trust him and later told Tsurugi that if he didn´t play soccer well soccer will cry, and with that said Tsurugi was able to complete Ultimate Thunder and he scored with Mach Wind later he congratulated Shinsuke for scoring the second goal and gave Tsurugi the asistance to make the decisive goal and win the match. The next day the y visit Teikoku and learn about the Resistance and Endou helps him practice for another hissatsu techinique and invites him to dinner. At first he looked at all believing it was delicious and Endou told him to be a man and eat the horrible food. At the practice he fails 2 tries to learn a new Hissatsu technique and tells the team he has a power inside him wanting to arise and Tsurugi accepts to help him train because he notes that´s a keshin energy. In the Episode 20, Tenma replaces Sangoku and finally got his keshin, Majin Pegasus. In the Episode 21, Tenma meets Kariya Masaki for the first time. Later they are practicing. During the practice Kariya tackled Temna. In Episode 22, he used Soyokaze Step to avoid the cyclone. Movie Tenma is set to appear in the Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon where his keshin is revealed and is to appear along with Shindou Takuto, Tsurugi Kyousuke, Endou Mamoru, and some Raimon new team members (include Kariya Masaki). Game appearance Hissatsu *'﻿OF Soyokaze Step '(そよかぜステップ) *'DF Spiral Draw '(スパイラルドロー) *'﻿SH Mach Wind' (マッハウィンド) Keshin *'Majin Pegasus' (魔神ペガサス) Quotes *''"What's wrong, Tsurugi?! You're not looking soccer straight in the eye as you are now! That's making soccer cry!"'' (To Tsurugi ) Trivia * In episode 3, Matsukaze reveals that Aki is his relative. * "Kaze" in his surname, Matsukaze, means "wind", a pun on his element. * It was noted by several characters (Haruna, Kudou and Aki ) that his personality was quite similar to Endou's. * "Tenma" means "Pegasus" in Japanese, probrably a pun on his "eager as a horse" personality or a pun on his Keshin. * It's shown that Tenma is the captain of Raimon in the 3DS game trailer. Category:GO characters Category:Midfielders Category:Raimon GO Category:Keshin User Category:Goalkeepers Category:Captains